epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JKGame/Sunset Shimmer vs Starlight Glimmer 3: April Fool's Special
I had some writing here but after having to create this page for a third time now, I'm just gonna cut to the chase. This battle's been through a lot of changes over time. Some lines or scenes parodying or referencing stuff from the rap battle community has been cut due to recent controversies. And if new MLP stuff gives me more material, it's likely that I will make an actual threequel to Sunset Shimmer vs Starlight Glimmer. Fast rap is in italics during the battle, not the intro. Now let's dive right into this hot mess. One last thing, I will post an actual battle really soon, so keep an eye out for that. Update (Must read first) Actually, you know what, don't. Don't look at it. This is honestly kind of garbage looking at it. If you want to save yourself from the cringe don't look at it. If you are gonna look at it, then be my guest. Don't say I didn't warned you though. Although if you like the old format of joke battles where it's a bunch of memes and jabs at stuff in the rap battle community, then maybe look at it. Maybe. You're still here? Fine. Battle [Parodying the intro to Vader vs Hitler 3, we see Tatooine with speeders and Jabba's sail barge. Sunset' is seen standing at an encampment near the Great Pit of Carkoon with speeders containing random cameos such as Chrom, Sans, Tsubasa Oribe, Konata Izumi, Thanos, and Captain Falcon flying past and a sarlaac below. Monokuma can be seen carrying an axe to drive Sunset off of the platform, while Scott Pilgrim and Lucas for some reason are on a ship facing them. Starlight is also on the ship, observing Sunset, who is about to be thrown in.] 'Sunset Shimmer: Starlight, what the heck? Nothing from the previous battle said anything about this happening! You know what? This is your last chance! Battle me...or die!!! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE APRIL FOOL'S-VERSE!!! STARLIGHT GLIMMER! [As Monokuma forces Sunset to move forward, Sunset gives a nod to Shazam, who's disguised as a guard. Shazam gives a nod back.] VS! [Sunset then'looks up to see Scott Pilgrim preparing to launch a microphone at him. Monokuma then makes Sunset walk into the' ''sarlacc ''pit, but she pretends to fall in and vaults back onto the platform. Scott then throws the mic over to Sunset, beginning the battle.]'' SUNSET SHIM- [However, the microphone misses Sunset and crashes and coughs can be heard as Sunset trips and falls in her title card trying to get. Sunset then gets back up and the battle resumes.] ...Uh...THREE IN CASE YOU DIDN'T ALREADY KNOW!!!! '''BEGIN! 'Sunset Shimmer:' Yo, it's the one and only- wait, that's a cliched line Well, doesn't matter since you're just gonna copy my first rhyme. I'm gonna Sun-burst your bubble, haha I made that joke three times already I'm gonna stuff you in a bear suit like this was Five Nights at Freddy's How is it that even though Twilight keeps telling us to stop We keep battling anyway. I think it's that loser brony JK's fault So go on, Starlight, in your girlfriend's ugly caravan! Flipping you the bird is the word...oh wait I'm a pony right now I don't have fingers. 'Starlight Glimmer:' Yo, it's the one and only- wait, that's a cliched line Well, doesn't matter since you're just gonna copy my first rhyme. Hold on, I'm the one who's copying here. Oh crap, oh sh*t. Uh...uh...STARLIGHT RUNS A TOWN YOU SH*****T! Get bodied to death, I body you next I killed Makoto from Danganronpa 'cause he didn't cut me a check Even though I got so much in my revenue stream But at least I don't take away 75 points when I stab my knee (Sunset and Starlight are now seen on a rocket which proceeds to land on Princess Luna's moon and explode) If I had to be honest though, season 8 was kind of crappy I was hoping everypony would die because of Happy Appy 'Sunset Shimmer:' Wait, what the heck are we doing on the moon, though We were in Tatooine, and now we're for some reason on the moon, bro 'Starlight Glimmer:' I'm a mare, you idiot, why did you just call me a bro/ Couldn't you rhyme "though" with something like, I don't know, "flow", bro? 'Sunset Shimmer:' Well, I get more views than you on YouTube, so shut the buck up! I have more Vbucks than you in Fortnite 2, so shut the buck up! 'Starlight Glimmer:' Excuse me, Sunset? I was just playing Fire Emblem HEROES! Don't know what else rhymes with heroes, so I'm just gonna rhyme it with ZERO! I've got all my friends who fight for me! Yo, Trixie, finish this rhyme for me! 'Trixie:' They call me Trixie, sh*t! You wanna mess with me? Just an unneccesary backup, don't question it! Wait, that didn't rhyme, but I still steal the show! 'Cause when I rock a microphone- (Trixie suddenly just dies.) 'Sunset:' Oh, freaking heck no! You're not going to ERB Darth Vader me, Miss Bugles-On-My-Head-All-The-Time! I'll throw you and your boyfriend Sunburst and all these random cameo guys And throw you into the butthole in the sand! 'Starlight:' Well, we're on the moon, so you can't, but I'll put you in a lot of pain! This is a joke battle, girl. ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED? 'Sunset:' NO, I'M NOT! THAT VERSE WAS FREAKING SH*T! EVEN YOUR ENTIRE EXISTENCE IS A PIECE OF SH*T! YOU PUNK, THERE ARE ONLY TWO WAYS EITHER YOU WALK AWAY OR I WALK ON YOUR FACE!!! (Suddenly, Sunset's rage engulfs her and she transforms. She now has an aura around her and she has incredible spiky hair.) 'Ultra Instinct Sunset:' YOU FOOL! YOU HAVE UNLEASHED MY TRUE POWER! I HAVE THE HIGH GROUNDS NOW, AND IT'S NOW MY FINEST HOUR! MLP'S BACK FROM A 12-YEAR GAP YOUR RAPS ARE SO LAME I CALL 'EM POKEMON SNAP! EVEN THOUGH THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MLP, I DON'T CARE JUST KNOW THAT I'M COMING AT YOU LIKE A BLACK BEAR YOU'RE GONNA DIE RIGHT NOW JUST LIKE YOUR FRIEND TRIXIE! EVEN DEADER THAN THE EPIC FANMADE RAP BATTLE DATABASE WIKI! NOT BIG CHUNGUS OR SMALL MALUNGUS! IT'S THE ONE AND ONLY SUNSET COMING STRAIGHT FROM EQUESTRIA, CALL ME THE UNLIMITED SMORE'S, YOU LITTLE SH*T! I'M GONNA KEEP BOOPING YOU ON THE NOSE UNTIL YOU EXPLODE 'CAUSE EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT YOU FREAKIN' BLOW! (Explodes) 'Starlight Glimmer:' Calm down, Sunset. It's just a flash in the pan hip hop conflict We battle three times, yet you're still not on my friend list Starlight's gonna kick you out the door 'cause THIS IS MY LITTLE PONY! Now get ready for my ultimate fast rap 'CAUSE THIS IS MY LITTLE PONY I'm starting my fast rap, calling attacking ''on'' the dead of night Counts on ponies that think that Sunset...is better I'm glimmery, you're shimmery I can see the difference But there's no arguing with you you're so- you're so indifferent Even though Hasbro decided to make Equestria Girls separate You think that you and your six own Equestria's breakfast Wait, that makes no sense, what am I even talking about My raps are long, yours are brief so you better get out Have your confidence butter as if you had emphysema That's a lung disease in case you didn't know but this is getting too long call me Caitlyn Jenner This battle is done, and I'm done with this a**hole You f**king mad, bro?...Let it go. WHO WON? NO ONE'S NEXT! YOU DECIDE- Animeme Rap Battle Person: Oh hey, I noticed you stole the last line from one of my battles. Time to copystrike this battle. Twlight Sparkle: Oh hey, I'm here, too. Poll Who won? Bacon hair pony Bacon hair pony clone Bacon hair pony clone's friend Monokuma Scott Pilgrim Trivia *The last part is obviously a reference to MLK vs Nathan Bedford Forrest by 4bros *The random cameos are meant to take a jab at how some battles use random stock footage of characters as cameos such as the appearances of rappers from Eminem vs Macklemore in Epic Rap Battle Parodies' Jeff the Killer vs Slenderman and cameos in Walmart vs Target also by Epic Rap Battle Parodies *Steve vs Joe 2 was a major inspiration for this battle. The first part even mirrored it. It was cut out so that this battle can be more original. Category:Blog posts